Hellish needs
by Llu
Summary: Rin can't fight anymore his demon's needs .. , but Amaimon's here to take care of his little "brother". ioay
1. Hellish needs : dirty

Summary : Rin can't fight anymore his demon's needs for sex, but Amaimon's here to take care of his little brother. Yaoi.

* I don't own the characters.

** I don't speak English, so tell me if sentences don't make any sense, or if there are mistakes, and, of course, if it's shitty.

*** This is my first fanfic ever. I don't pluck up yet the courage to carry on, so please tell me to continue, or to stop!

* * *

><p><em><strong>First part : Dirty<strong>_

"I'm here for you, otouto" he said, holding him tight. "Hush… Don't worry…" Amaimon was holding him against his chest, stroking his face, reassuring him, repeating him everything's gonna be okay. Rin grab his jacket, shaking in his warmth. "I'm taking care of you… It's okay". He leaned his head on the other's. "Just relax, otouto".

He put his right arm on Rin's stomach, and began to stroke it in a circular motion, gently but firmly. The boy startled at first, but then started to relax under his touch. Of course, he needed it, needed him. "Amaimon, I… -"

"Shh.. Don't you enjoy it, little brother?" he said, still massaging his stomach, pressing it gently with his two arms this time.

"Hh..Hai.. Hai".

So cute. His little brother was so desperate. He tried so long and so hard to ignore his demon's urges, but he couldn't keep anymore. He just couldn't relieve his body on his own properly. Nor could he speak of his problem with someone. He was so frustrated that it's become physically painful.

Amaimon moved, laid carefully Rin on the bed, and sat over him, facing his troubled, needing brother. "My baby brother just doesn't know what to do, but I'm here for you." He put his hand on the other's sides, brushing them slowly, producing a sweet warmth in Rin's body. He smiled when he felt the boy's hands on his wrists, asking him silently to keep massaging him. "Yeah, I know how you feel.. I'm taking care of you, otouto". He touched his lower abdomen softly. Rin's moaned. He needed attention so much, especially a demon's one. The King of the Earth smiled again. "My baby brother… "

He leaned toward the blushing face, captured his lips greedily, and started to suck at them while he ran his hands under his shaking shoulders, trying to soothe the lovely boy. When he nibbled at Rin's bottom lip, this one open his mouth without waiting, letting Amaimon invade his mouth eagerly. The elder's saliva was flowing in his mouth, making dirty sounds that were just exciting Rin more and more. This whole kiss was so obscene, and Amaimon made it go on as long as possible, until his younger brother started to choke with his tongue and their melting saliva. He broke off the kiss, and let more saliva drip into his brother mouth. This later moaned weakly, and then crashed his lip against his again, forcefully, asking for more, and more – how could he resist to this? Amaimon gave him a deep mouthful kiss, and let again his saliva flow in the other's mouth. It was just like a ritual exchange, a kind of gift to his little brother.

He broke off and cupped Rin's face. "That's good, my baby brother... You're so horny. Hush… Hush…". He offered his mouth again to the greedy boy, who enters his tongue himself this time, explored his mouth, and tried to go as far as possible. The demon struggled, and broke, cupping the boy's face again. He was far more excited than he tough he would. Mephisto was right, their otouto was cute, since he didn't know how to face to his demon's needs.

Amaimon lifted himself slightly on his hands, his knees on each side of Rin's hip, and rub in the process his erection on the other's one. The younger moaned loudly, and started to lift his hips to get some friction again.

"Hmm…" the older enjoyed it a moment and then hold Rin's pelvis strongly against the bed.

"Ha…" moaned this one, frustrated. "Please… "

Amaimon smiled. It was so good to see his baby brother so wild.

"Are you okay, ni-san?" This one was trying furiously to move his hips.

"nn… no !"

"Why…? Is it painful?" he said, caressing briefly the large bulge in Rin's pant.

"Y-yes!... It's so hard.. Ni-san, help me... please..."

"Yes, that's hard, my baby brother..." He smirked, enjoying the show. It was beautiful. He knew how Rin's was suffering right now. Being a demon in a human body shouldn't be easy.

He leaned toward his face, and kissed again those hungry lips, and his jaws, kissed then his temple, his ear, nipped at it, and began to slowly suck at his earlobe. Painfully slow. "Hnn…." Rin groaned with pleasure and frustration. He finally managed in moving his hips and finding again this delicious friction. His tail instinctively wound around Amaimon's lower abdomen, pulling him close, grinding their erection together, causing them to gasp.

"Amaimon!..."

"I'm here..." he replied, stroking Rin's sides.

He then pushed firmly his hips on the bed with one hand, and opened his trousers with the other.

"Hnn…."

He smirked and began to touch the half-demon cock through his underpants, which was pretty wet already.

Rin jerked and groaned loudly again when he felt long warm hands stroking slowly his begging member from the base to the top, from the top to the base, pressing lightly on it.

"Hnn… " He griped feverishly the hand that hold his hips, panting, looked into the amused eyes of his brother, silently begging him to touch him more, faster, to remove his clothes, to fuck him senseless, … Amaimon chuckled while he pushed stronger against the other's pelvis, now with the two hands. "Sh..." He let his own tail get out of his shirt. It came straight to Rin's erection and started instinctively to move to and fro on his pants. He then ran a hand under the elastic, and let his tail slip by itself in the wet, tight, warm place.

"Ha .. !" Rin cried. The sensation of the soft fluffy tail wagging in his pants was just too exciting. The fur teasing the tip of his cock, wet with the pre-cum, was driving him mad. When he felt the tail wind tightly around his shaft, tightening and loosening alternately, going up and down, he dug his nails into Amaimon's wrists.

"I.. ! Ha…. I'll…!"

The elder removed his arms and came to sit on the boy's belly, his tail continuing to pump. Rin grab again strongly his arms. He leaned toward his face, petted his dark hair, and whispered in his ear "It's alright, my baby brother… come."

Dirty. That was just too dirty.

He came hard, shouting of pain and pleasure, cramped in his wet pants, in his tight trousers, as the demon was petting his hair and licking his cheeks in an animal way. His pants soaked in precum and cum.

His body relaxed after tension. He felt dizzy. Amaimon, above him, looked in his eyes with an unreadable expression, and gave him a deep and arousing kiss, while his tail went off Rin's pants, making the latter moaned, and then sat up.

Rin felt his face flushing. All of this was so dirty… yet he wasn't really embarrassed. In fact, he was still aroused, as each time he jerked himself off since he became a demon. And more than that, he was excited by the sensation of the wet pants, by this whole scene. He looked up to see Amaimon.

This one was casually sitting on his belly and looking to his little demon-brother, with his usual bored expression, holding his tail in one hand and sucking at the tip of it as if it was a lollipop. Rin gazed at his face. No. Actually, it wasn't his usual bored expression. His eyes were full of lust.

"Did you enjoyed to play with me, otouto ?"

"H…hai.. But… I…"

"Shh… " Amaimon said, stroking Rin's cheek with his free hand. "It was fun, ne? You wanted more, that's it?"

"…. …. hai…"

He let his tail go, and grab Rin's collar.

"My baby brother is so shy... You still can't understand your desires. You need to fuck as you never fucked, darling."

He stood up, and pulled Rin out of the bed by his collar. He then pinned him rudely against the wall. Now, there was a salacious smile on his face revealing his sharp canines.

_END of the first round_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> so much for your reviews ! really. I'll corrrect my mistakes, and try to go on with this !  
>And Kyuubiluver, you're right, Amaimon should be more sadistic.<br>Yeah, it's sick.. hope you like it !


	2. Hellish needs : dirtier

Hi everyone !  
>Here is the second part of my text. I hope you'll like it !<br>Please, please, tell me what do you think of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Second part : Dirtier<span>**_

He stood up, and pulled Rin out of the bed by his collar. He then pinned him roughly against the wall. Now, there was a sadistic smile on his face, revealing his sharp canines. He was hungry for sex. He took off Rin's shirt eagerly and pushed him up against the wall, or rather threw him against the wall.

"Ha..!" He ignored the moan that escaped from the younger's mouth and crushed his lips against his brother's, who sucked at them hungrily and opened his mouth.

It was raw, just raw, and that was a real relief for Rin to let his body act without thinking. He would think about all this later, but right now, he was burning. He grabbed the arms that were holding him and deepened the open-mouth kiss, producing delicious wet and sucking sounds. They were almost eating each other's mouths, snapping at each other. The lack of oxygen didn't stop them at once and they kept mixing their spit and their tongues. Amaimon pressed himself more and more against his half-brother, invading his mouth and almost his throat with his tongue until Rin couldn't move anymore, his head pressed against the wall, suffocating. He was gagging on saliva and on the warm tongue that was gliding down his palate. The sounds he was making turned the elder on.

He finally broke off the kiss and Rin put his forehead against his shoulder, still choking and coughing. Amaimon pet his hair. After a moment, he cupped his cheek in his hand making the younger look up. How beautiful… His eyes were watering, he was shaking and saliva was running down his lips and chin.

"Hm…" He murmured to his ear and started to lick up his tears, kiss his cheeks, lick and kiss his wet lips. He looked at him again. This reminded him the first time he did it with Mephisto when he was younger... He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt delicious friction on his crotch. Rin was looking at him with wide eyes while rubbing his hips on Amaimon's, as if he was asking for permission to do this. So cute… He pressed him back against the wall. He knelt down to tug on Rin's trousers before taking them off. Still kneeling, he kissed and stroked his brother's thigh, nipped at it, licked it, slowly going up, until he reached his crotch. He nuzzled against his groin, on his soaked pants, causing his younger brother to groan. He sniffed it, scented it, imprinting his otouto's body odors into his mind before nipping playfully at his hard cock through the fabric.

His father and brother were obsessed with Rin, accepted him and loved him with no fucking reason. Amaimon was not like that. At first, he wasn't really interested in the new demon... but Mephisto convinced him. "He's funny, you'll see, brother. You could go and play with him… I think he needs our help." he said when Amaimon asked. Well, he was right. It was fun to play with a little brother and this one definitely required his ni-san's help. It was game for Amaimon to take care of the younger demon and now he wanted Rin to see how good his brother could be to him and how much he needed his help. He wanted to make him his, to make him dependent on him.

He stood up, resting a hand on the half-demon's crotch, slowly scratching the wet fabric.

"How dirty you are, otouto…" He said, slipping his fingers into the underpants. "You just filled your pants with cum…" The younger moaned at the contact. Amaimon then brought his sticky fingers to his mouth and sucked at them while Rin kept his eyes locked on him, wagging his tail impatiently. He could feel Amaimon's tail wound around his thigh, its tip teasing his length. His brother took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, then looked at him again. A moment later, Rin's back was forced up against the wall again. This time, he wrapped his legs around the elder's hip to get more warmth and friction.

"Hnnn..!" Amaimon was delightfully thrusting forward, rubbing their clothed cocks together.

"Ha! Ni-san!"

"Hush…. " he replied, digging his nails deep into Rin's sides. He moaned with pain, but his brother was still thrusting and all of this was driving him mad. Looking for more contact, he grabbed the elder's collar, tugged at his tie and tore it out. Next, he started ripping his shirt. Amaimon smiled at how eager his baby brother was. With one of his hands, he unbuttoned his own shirt, letting his partner removed it completely.

The latter leaned toward him, nuzzling behind his ears, scenting him deeply before started to nip at his neck playfully, repeatedly, his hands pressing his shoulders, just like a little kitten.

Amaimon stopped thrusting before embracing his brother tightly, and carrying him across the room, rocking against him unconsciously.

"hnn, we're gonna play, baby brother…"

Rin was still moving his pelvis, frustrated, trying to rub his length on the elder's warm belly again. "Shhh… I'm here…"

He got him on the desk and placed himself between his shaking legs, holding the hips of the younger demon. He slowly rubbed their erections together. Rin screamed, totally out of control. When he approached him again, the boy took a grab at the top of his trousers and tugged on it, always looking at him in the eyes, groaning.

Amaimon smiled. Actually, his brother was awesome. This pleasant guy could be in one moment submerged by his instincts and become a wild demon, and had ever had to deal with this.

He opened his trousers but kept them on… He watched Rin face, whose eyes locked on the large bulge in his pants. Eyes were one word : hungry. He slipped the front of his underpants under his balls, releasing his painfully hard cock, but kept his clothes on. His length was reaching out to Rin's.. He leaned toward his face, and kissed him deeply while pushing on his shoulders, so that he laid down on the desk. He let his tongue melt into his lover's mouth while stroking his chest with his manly hands. After what he pulled out his tongue in a lewd way and stood up in the same movement. With a smirk, he moved forward and slid his wet cock on the younger demon's one, which was still trapped under his underwear. Rin jerked and, unexpectedly, put his hand on the elder's shaft, trying to keep it as close as he could to his own. Amaimon couldn't help but moaned. His brother, who was gasping, looking into his eyes, was stroking their erection together on his groin, making them groaning with pleasure and also frustration… until Amaimon stepped away from this delightful caress.

"Ni-san !..." the younger cried, lifting himself on his elbows, breathing heavily. He was absolutely desperate. His tail came toward the elder and wound itself strongly around his stomach, pulling him again between his legs. "Don't let me !.. Ni-san…!"

As his back was pulled forward, the demon grabbed Rin's hips to calm him down.

"Shh, my baby brother.." he said, stroking his hips with his thumbs, pushing his fingers down on the warm skin. "It's okay.. I'm here.."

His otouto laid down again, shaking, and put his hands on his mouth.

"What is it, baby brother ?"

"It.. It hurts !"

Amaimon looked at Rin's painful erection in his narrow pants, and stroked it gently. "Hush… I'm here..." he said, while taking his own length in his hand. "Shh…"

He approached and smoothly inserted it in his brother's so tight pants… He slipped it slowly inside the cramped cloth, rubbing it directly for the first time with his partner's sex. Both of them shivered and cried. The sensation of the warm cocks rubbing together, constricted, in the soaked pants filled with cum and precum was pure extasy.

"Ah! … Ni-san !"

"Hmm… My baby brother…. It's okay, it's okay.."

Amaimon started to thrust in the tight space, holding firmly Rin's hips. Dirty, wet sounds filled the rooms. He couldn't help but thrust into the soaked stained fabric, moaning loudly. He kept thrusting harder against his baby brother's hard cock. The latter pressed his hands on his pants, around their moving lengths, stroking them from the outside, squeezing them together.

"Hnnn !"

The elder quickened the thrusts, thrusting wildly, making them cry and tense. They couldn't take it anymore. They came together, cocks squeezed together, and filled Rin's pants with thick cum.

They stayed like this for a few minutes. They were trying to catch their breath. They could feel their hearts pounding hard in their chests... They could feel also… their cocks still hard. So hard. Bathed in cum. They looked at each other.

"FUCK ME !" Rin finally screamed "Fuck me now !"

* * *

><p>Thanks to Kyuubiluver for your help !<p>

Thank you all for your reviews ! I really need them.

******* 08-03-11 : OKAY, there will be a third and last part. Soon.


	3. Hellish needs : demons

Hi!  
>Here is the third part. A typical scene.<br>I hope it's not boring. I hope you'll like it.

PLEASE, tell me what do you think of it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Part : Demons, that's what they were<em>**

They looked at each other, panting. They took heavy breaths, eyes locked, unconsciously baring their teeth. They could feel their hearts pounding hard in their chests... They could smell each other's scents, which were now become familiar to them, becoming intoxicating to them. They could also feel… their still hard cocks. So hard. Bathed in cum. Rin swallowed hard, hands still laid on his heated groin, still gasping for air. His brother slipped his hands under his, and stroked their lengths with his thumbs through the totally soaked material.

"Fuck me.." Rin said weakly. "Please fuck me now…!"

Amaimon smirked. Letting his hands slide under Rin's, he pulled himself out of the pants, releasing his dripping hard cock, which was bulged with pleasure.

With an amused grin, he slowly bends toward the half-demon and put his arms on his sides to stroke them gently, while his shaft was brushing against the younger's crotch.

The latter shivered. He couldn't take it anymore. This endless teasing was unbearable. His body was looking for more contact on his own: his hips were lifting, begging for more, his tail was desperately pulling on the elder's waist. How desperate…

Amaimon was having fun. He liked this play. He liked his role.

He brushed his lips against Rin's chest. Kissed his stomach, kissed his ribs, going up to his nipples, and kissed them, sucked on one of them, gently first, then harder. Rin moaned, definitely in pain. He stopped, glanced at him, and finally moved to face him. The boy was gasping, swallowing hard. He slipped his arm under his shoulders, nuzzled his nose on Rin's nose.

"Shhh.."

He lifted his little brother up, held him against his chest, then took him in his arms. He carried him, rocking him.

"Shh… I'm here. It will be soon over … Isn't it funny?"

Rin groaned in response. It made him chuckle.

He put him down on the chair, half-sitting, half-laying, legs spread. The boy directly grabbed his arms hard. The demon leaned toward his face, nuzzling against his nose again.

" There, there… What's wrong, my baby brother?"

Rin captured his mouth.

"..hn.. Fuck me..." He answered while kissing and nipping at his lips.

Amaimon was letting him playing with his mouth as he wanted to, allowing him to suck at his lips and press them between his teeth... Until Rin nipped too hard and really bit his lower lip, making him bleedi. He couldn't stop nipping. The blood that was flowing… This scent… was driving him mad.

The elder pushed him back brutally. He really had to master his younger brother. This one was totally overwhelmed with his instincts… although… that was kind of cute, for a young demon.

He held him strongly to the back of the chair with his forearms, cupped firmly his cheeks, and slowly approached his bleeding mouth of Rin's one, offering it to him. This one tasted the red lips, warily. He looked at Amaimon while kissing them. It seemed this one was okay. So, he began to suck at the lower lip, enjoying the warm liquid that was dripping from the cut. He drank it with delight. After a while, the demon pulled away, making the younger groaned.

"Hush… my baby brother" he said in his ear, cautiously moving his hands from his face to slide them on his neck, his chest, up to his hips. "Hush…"

He slowly grabbed Rin's pants, and started to remove it. The half-demon, who was now feverish, lifted his pelvis to help, and shivered when he felt Amaimon stroking his tights in the process. He was free of his clothes, at last.

The elder stood up and removed the rest of his clothes to, looking down to Rin with a smirk. He came closer and put a hand on the younger's lower abdomen to secure him. Then, carefully, he took the boy's drenched length in his free hand and started to pump at it, slowly. He had to hold his belly tight to keep a total control. He then slide his cock in his hand too, against Rin's one, and pumped at them together, slowly, repeatidly.

"ah..! ..ni-san.."

Their shafts were slippery, wet with the warm whitish liquid, and were producing more and more precum.

"ahh !"

Amaimon slowed down.

"What is it.. my baby brother ?"

"Help me…. stop it !..."

He didn't stop.

"What do you need, otouto..?"

"I.. need.. you.. inside of me…" He said, blushing, out of breath.

Amaimon smiled. Awesome little demon brother.

"Shh.. It's okay.. I'm here…" he answered.

He let go of Rin's belly, and massaged their cocks with his two hands to put all their fluids on his own member, then progressively let go of his brother's length.

He put his hands on his hips. He took a look at the half-demon. This one was still totally aroused, but now he was terrified at the same time.

"Don't be afraid" he said, positioning himself between his spread legs.

He leaned toward Rin's face and started to lick his cheeks, gently. In a kindly way, to comfort him. The latter nuzzled at his face in response and instinctively licked him back.

"Relax, my baby brother.. Just relax." he murmured at his ear.

Their tongues met and melted together. Amaimon's warm tongue plunged deep in the young demon's mouth, making him choke. At the same time, he was slowly pushing the wet tip of his length at his tight entrance. Rin put his hands on his brother's chest and tried to push him back roughly, but this one was strong and put an arm behind his back to keep him close, while his other hand was holding firmly his hips. He felt the hot and wet tip smoothly sliding inside of him just as his brother's tongue was sliding into his mouth and throat. He was totally trapped. The older demon was slowly coming inside of him, holding him firmly, a hand on his hips, an arm on his back, his tail around his waist. As he was deeply kissed, Rin relaxed a little. Actually it was fine. It was good to be hold so closely. He felt protective in his arms. For now, just for now, he was really considering Amaimon as his brother.

The elder was slowly pushing himself in Rin's warmth, cautiously. He was careful not to hurt him (he was taking his big brother's role seriously). They didn't say any word. The room was only filled with wet sounds, choking sounds, and heavy breaths.

He was now fully inside of him. Rin moaned in his mouth. He pulled out his tongue and kissed his lips, before leaning his forehead against his.

"I'm inside of you, my baby brother…" he murmured, panting.

The younger gasped. He had tied his arms around Amaimon's neck, and was pulling him closer, needing to feel him, to smell him. This one kissed his cheekbones where some tears were flowing.

"Go on… Ni-san" Rin said weakly.

Still resting his forehead on Rin's, Amaimon began to move, slowly, containing his wild urges.

"Shh… It's okay, it's okay…"

After a moment he pulled out and suddenly thrust back in. Rin screamed of pain and pleasure. An unknown pleasure. He made it several times, and then started to thrust in a regular pace. It was hurting him but it felt good at the same time, better and better, and this mix of pain and pleasure was delighting him. His tail wounded itself around the small of Amaimon's back.

"Hn..! h.. harder…" he said.

Amaimon obeyed, he couldn't keep his self control. He thrust wildly in the warmth, in the tight, so tight, passage, sliding in and out roughly, gliding with ease in the cum of their previous orgasms, while moaning on Rin's lips. This one was grabbing his hair, looking him in the eyes. Tears were running down his face, but he was baring his teeth in a hungry way.

"Ha..! more..! ni-san !"

Without pulling himself out, Amaimon carried him in his arms and pinned him strongly against the wall, and thrust, thrust again inside of him, in the tunnel that was constricting his cock.

"Ni-san…! Ni-san…!"

Rin couldn't think anymore. He was looking Amaimon in the eyes, his lustful eyes that were just like his, smelling his familiar odor, he was feeling his painfully hard cock rubbing on his chest, and this intense systematic pleasure deep inside of him. It was fierce, and that was what he needed. It felt good. It felt so damn good. He liked to see Amaimon making imperious moves into him, fucking him roughly.

"Ni-san…! I… Ah!"

Amaimon felt his brother constricting hardly around his cock, and with that he instantly came, realizing hot spurts of semen deep inside of him.

A moment later, still inside of Rin, he carried him carefully on the chair. He kept on thrusting lightly, communing with his baby brother. This one was completely dazed, dizzy, but he was still stroking Amaimon's hair. They were nuzzling instinctively at each other face.

Animals. They were just like animals.

HE was just like an animal.

But never mind… That's what he was.

* * *

><p>Thanks! to Kyubiluver for your help<p>

**THANK YOU** for your reviews, everybody ! You make me happy !


End file.
